Bravery Warriors
by Army Of Our Broken Hearts
Summary: To be brave when all you feel is fear is something nocat deserves to go through. Redkit was kitnapped only for herbs from her clanmates. But her clan refuses to give it to them. Now living in a clan who didn't really want her. But she faces up to the challenges with her new family, and finds a home in where she is.


**FROSTCLAN**

LEADER **FORESTSTAR-** strong-built, sleek, brown tom with ginger dapples across pelt, white undertail, belly, and chest, copper eyes

DEPUTY **BATPELT-** small black tom with shiny, ebony fur, paler spots under eyes and across spine, and paler paws, yellow eyes

 **APPRENTICE, ICYPAW  
**

MEDICINE CAT **CREEKLEAP-** large, long-legged bluish tinted gray she-cat with white tail-tip, paws, and chest, green-blue eyes

WARRIORS

 **GINGERTAIL-** pale cream she-cat, darker points, ginger paws, ear-tips, and a distinctive ginger tail, icy blue eyes

 **FOAMSWIPE-** silvery-gray tom with darker tabby markings, darker paws, tail-tip, and muzzle, green eyes

 **GROUSEFEATHER-** fluffy brown-and-white tom with dappled black specks across pelt, red marking across throat, and long tail

 **DUSTFLARE-** thick-furred, strong-built, brown she-cat with ginger dappled across pelt, white tail-tip, belly, and chest, amber eyes

 **APPRENTICE, SHADEPAW**

 **CLOUDTOOTH-** slim, sleek white she-cat with pale gray spots across pelt, ears, feet, and tail, pale blue eyes

 **CAVESHADE-** pale gray tom with gray legs, darkening down to the paws, which are black, similar pattern on tail, yellow eyes

 **PRIMROSEPETAL-** yellow she-cat with a darker mask, legs, tail-tip, paws, and chest, dark green eyes

 **APPRENTICE, BLIZZARDPAW**

 **STONEBREEZE-** scarred solid gray tom with a distinctive scar across bridge of nose, and a naturally bobbed tail, pale green eyes

 **ACORNDAPPLE-** brown tom with black patches across pelt, darker paws, leaf-green eyes, and markings around eyes

 **ANTSTEP-** small, skinny rust-colored she-cat with paler legs, darker markings around eyes, yellow eyes

 **DRIFTINGLEAF-** sleek brown she-cat with darker flecks across pelt, white paws, tail-tip, and ears, dark amber eyes

 **SUNSPOTS-** pale ginger tom with darker, small dapples across pelt, and a distinctive dark tail, green eyes

 **APPRENTICE, GRASSPAW**

 **BIRCHFANG-** silvery-white tom with silver paws, ears, and tail-tip, and black spots dotting pelts, amber eyes

 **JAYSONG-** dark gray she-cat with paler tabby stripes, paws, muzzle, and tail-tip, less-distinct gray spots, yellow eyes

 **GECKOFUR-** dark ginger tom with brown dapples across fur, white, long feet, and a long, pluming tail

 **MOTHSTRIKE-** golden she-cat with brownish-tabby markings with pale copper eyes

 **FLYFOOT-** slim, short-legged, sleek black tom with distinctive green eyes

 **ECHOLEAP-** long-legged silver she-cat with dark gray legs, dark tabby stripes, and spots across fur, stopping at face, green eyes

 **FALCONGAZE-** sharp-eyed, pale brown tom with darker tabby markings, white paws, tail-tip, throat, and under-belly, amber eyes

 **LARCHMASK-** cream-colored tom with dark green eyes, dark ears, legs, tail-tip, and mask that covers eyes and muzzle

APPRENTICES

 **ICYPAW-** long-furred snowy-white she-cat with dark flecks across fur, icy blue eyes, gray ear-tips

 **SHADEPAW-** dark ginger she-cat with dark gray tabby patches dotting pelt, white muzzle, and yellow eyes

 **BLIZZARDPAW-** large, strong-built, sleek white tom with pale, less-distinct, gray spots across pelt, face, and legs

 **GRASSPAW-** pale brown tom with darker tabby markings, leaf-green eyes, darker paws, and tail-tip

QUEENS

 **FIRESPARK-** dark ginger she-cat with dark gray tabby patches dotting pelt, white muzzle, and yellow eyes, expecting her second litter of Caveshade's kits

 **DARKCLAW-** dark gray she-cat with unnaturally long claws, black tabby markings, black paws, and amber eyes, mother of Birchfang's kits, Sparrowkit (gray-brown she-kit with black tabby markings, white back legs, white front toes, white muzzle, chest, underbelly, and green eyes), Spottedkit (white she-kit with black patches patched with ginger tabby markings, yellow eyes), and Patchkit (white tom-kit with a black patch on head, black ears, paws, tail spots, and three distinctive patches on spine in the shape of a triangle, yellow eyes)

 **FADEDSUN-** pale ginger, almost cream, she-cat with ginger tabby markings, pale green eyes, mother of Batpelt's kits, Elmkit (dark brown tom-kit with paler patches across pelt, black patch across chest, and dark green eyes), Redkit (red she-kit with a thick brown stripe from top of her head to the tip of her tail, green-yellow eyes), Floodkit (pale gray tom-kit with silver tabby markings, black paws, and tail-tip, green eyes), and Fallenkit (black she-cat with white patches, a distinct white tail, amber eyes)

 **OAKCLAN**

LEADER **GRAYSTAR-** large, thick-furred solid gray tom with dark amber eyes

DEPUTY **BLAZEFOOT-** ginger she-cat with darker legs, dark ears, and long, fluffy tail, green eyes

MEDICINE CAT **BEESTREAK-** pale cream she-cat with black tabby stripes with darker paws, and a thin, short tail, yellow eyes

 **APPRENTICE, RAINPAW** (bluish-gray she-cat with dark gray spots dappling pelts, green-blue eyes)

WARRIORS

 **LONGPELT-** long-furred, fluffy tom with brown tabby markings, white muzzle, throat, and tail-tip, pale green eyes

 **BUGFLIGHT-** small, sleek black tom with dark gray markings, amber eyes

 **APPRENTICE, FEATHERPAW** (silvery-gray she-cat with darker swirling markings, amber eyes)

 **COUGARFANG-** large brown tom with creamish markings, paws, tail-tip, and ears, green eyes

 **APPRENTICE, FROGPAW** (gray tom with darker flecks dotting fur, darker paws, and ears, amber eyes)

 **EBONYHEART-** thin, sleek, black she-cat with dark gray spots, yellow-green eyes

 **BRIARSTRIKE-** dark brown she-cat with paler streaks across pelts, white paws, muzzle, and tail-tip, green eyes

 **DESSERTFLOWER-** sand-colored she-cat with darker flecks across pelt, and a dark stripe down spine, yellow eyes

 **JAGGEDSHADOW-** short-furred black tom with a jagged cut through his ears, white speckles across pelt, and amber eyes

 **BORAGEWHISKER-** pale brown tom with darker flecks across pelt, white mask, paws, and tail-tip, yellow eyes

 **IRISLEAF-** ginger she-cat with white patches, a distinctive one across eyes, leaf-green eyes

 **EAGLEFACE-** flat-faced brown tom with white legs, short, bob-tailed white tail, and face

 **LIGHTNINGSTEP-** yellow-furred tom with darker markings with pale green eyes, and dark ears

 **PYTHONFANG-** slim brown tom with odd black patches, black paws, ears, and tails, pale green eyes

 **SMALLFEATHER-** small, slim, ginger she-cat with dappled markings that look like feathers, pale feet, and dark green eyes

 **SMUDGESHADE-** smudged black-and-white she-cat with silver paws, ears, and tail-tip, and yellow eyes

 **WEBLILY-** silver she-cat with darker tabby markings, distinctive white markings around eyes, and white ears, green eyes

QUEENS

 **VIOLETPOOL-** brown she-cat with ginger tabby patches, white feet, green eyes, and dark ears, mother of Cougarfang's kits, Twigkit (pale brown tom-kit with dark tabby markings, leaf-green eyes) and Starlingkit (black she-cat with white markings across pelt, pale yellow eyes)

 **VIXENSHADE-** ginger she-cat with dark tabby markings, white paws, and dark ears, amber eyes, mother of Bugflight's kits, Nettlekit (pale gray tom-kit with silver tabby markings, white legs, green eyes), Yarrowkit (white she-kit with darker patches, pale yellow eyes), Owlkit (white tom-kit with wide, yellow eyes, long tail), and Badgerkit (black tom-kit with white stripes across back, dark yellow eyes)

ELDERS

 **HOLLYBERRY-** horribly scarred black she-cat with a half-tail, and a distinctive scar over left eye, leaf-green eyes

 **FLAMECLAN**

LEADER **DUSKSTAR-** dark ginger she-cat with darker tabby markings, leg color fades into white, yellow eyes

DEPUTY **COLDGAZE-** sleek, slim white tom with dark lines coming from tips of eyes to muzzle, blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT **DAPPLEBIRD-** brown she-cat with black dapples across pelt, pale paws and chest, amber eyes

 **ASHWHISKER-** long-whiskered gray tom with a long, pluming tail, black flecks across pelt, with yellow eyes

WARRIORS

 **CROWSONG-** sleek, black she-cat with a pale gray throat, muzzle, underbelly, and tail-tip, amber eyes

 **BUZZARDFANG-** long-furred brown tom with white chest and underbelly, speckled with dark brown spots, yellow eyes

 **DASHSTRIDE-** long-legged white tom with black patches across pelt, a distinctive black mark on forehead, pale green eyes

 **APPLESHINE-** sleek, rust-colored she-cat with darker flecks, dark amber eyes, pale paws, tail-tip, and ear-tips

 **FOGFERN-** slim, gray she-cat with thin, dark gray tabby markings, pale face, dark green eyes

 **FOXTALON-** ginger tom with white legs, black ear-tips, and a bushy tail, with white tail-tip, dark amber eyes

 **BEARFOOT-** short-footed strong-built brown tom with short, messy fur, amber eyes, and darker feet

 **PALELIGHT-** pale gray, almost white, she-cat with thin, black tabby markings, darker ears, paws, and tail-tip, yellow eyes

 **DEERTAIL-** bob-tailed pale brown she-cat with white flecks dappling pelt, white undertail, chest, and underbelly, green eyes

 **JAGUARHEART-** sleek, long-bodied black tom with a bluish tint to his fur, and light green eyes

QUEENS

 **EMBERSTORM-** dark ginger she-cat with pale patches across pelt, and a long stripe down spine, yellow eyes, mother of Dashstride's kits, Hawkkit (light gray tom-kit with dark gray dappled across pelt, white chest, and a white streak on spine, amber eyes) and Sparkkit (dark ginger tom-kit with pale patches across pelt, and a long stripe down spine, yellow eyes)

 **GALEWIND-** pale silver she-cat with darker tabby markings, white paws, and tail-tip, green eyes, mother of Foxtalon's kit, Finchkit (yellow-ginger she-kit with black flecks across pelt, and small paws, yellow eyes)

GUSTCLAN

LEADER **HILLSTAR-** dark brown tom with black tabby stripes, white muzzle, paws, and chest, and dark green eyes

DEPUTY **COTTONFEATHER-** fluffy creamy-white she-cat with darker muzzle, and green eyes

 **APPRENTICE, FLEETPAW** (skinny, pale ginger she-cat with dark green eyes, dark patches)

MEDICINE CAT **BLACKBERRY-** small black she-cat with an unnatural shockingly pink nose, yellow eyes

WARRIORS  


 **CEDARSKY-** solid gray tom with thick fur and amber eyes

 **APPRENTICE, FURZEPAW** (yellow-ginger she-cat with dark markings, paws, and tail-tip, yellow eyes)

 **HAILFALL-** silver-gray tom with black flecks dappling his pelt, green eyes, black paws, ear-tips, and tail

 **BROWNBURR-** spikey-furred dark brown tom with dappled brown pelt, black specks, amber eyes

 **FRECKLERIVER-** black she-cat with dark blue-gray spots on pelt, white tail-tip, yellow eyes

 **BUCKSTRIKE-** large, strong-built pale brown with darker markings, dark brown paws, and tail, amber eyes

 **BRACKENDAPPLE-** pale brown tom with pale ginger spots across pelt, ginger paws, and tail-tip, pale green eyes

 **LAURELFLIGHT-** dark gray she-cat with black mask, red-brown patch on chest, yellow eyes

 **MALLOWLEAF-** white she-cat with silver patches with gray tabby markings, with dark amber eyes

 **SKUNKSTRIPE-** long-furred black tom with two white stripes down her back and down to his tail, white paws, and ears, amber eyes

 **QUAILRISE-** short, plump brown tom with long, black stripes across spine mixed with black spots, green eyes

QUEENS

 **NIGHTSWIPE-** sleek, black she-cat with white flecks dappling pelt, yellow eyes, mother of Brownburr's kits, Pantherkit (sleek, black tom-kit with darker flecks dappling pelt, amber eyes), Skykit (gray she-kit with white patches across pelt with darker patches around them, icy blue eyes), Waspkit (pale gray tom with lightning-shaped mark on chest, yellow eyes), and Rootkit (dark brown tom with black stripes and dark spots, and amber eyes)


End file.
